


I Don't Know How Long We Have.

by Replica1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I almost forgot the word relationships and almost put affiliations, Run away fic, no romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica1/pseuds/Replica1
Summary: Tubbo is not found out yet, the festival is going to happen, and Tommy and [name] are both in Pogtopia. Wilbur is still rigging the festival. This is their last chance to run.
Relationships: OC&Eret, OC&Technoblade, OC&TommyInnit, OC&Tubbo, OC&Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 5





	I Don't Know How Long We Have.

Tommy and I told Tubbo only a few days ago of Wilbur's plans to blow Manburg sky high. It feels like it's been a lifetime since then. A few days before the festival I snuck into Manburg and broke our bench, and the jukebox, taking it with me to a cliff that was a pretty hike away from everyone. I set it all up and waited there for the two boys I sent a message to. When Tommy and Tubbo showed up I was taking Wait out of the jukebox and putting Cats in. These are only two discs I ever owned. They had to admit, the sunset here was as gorgeous as the one back in Manburg, the sun setting over the forest, and the ocean in the distance as they settled down next to me. 

I talk to them, quietly. I ask, "Remember what we talked about?" ... "We don’t have to stay." They deliberate while I sit and calmly watch the sunset. I get up and sit down on the cliffs very edge, Tommy and Tubbo inching closer, in case I fell perhaps? I grabbed a poppy off the ground beside me and held it up to the sun, and as Cat ended I started into a song I had heard Wilbur sing only once.

“I heard there was a special place,

Where men could go and emancipate,

The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers.

Well, this place is real you needn’t fret,

With Wilbur, [name], Tubbo, Tommy, and _Eret._

_My voice went quieter saying Eret’s name. He had been like a brother to me._

It’s a very big and not blown up L’manburg.

My L’manburg, my L’manburg, my L’manburg… 

my L’manburg…”

I lowered my flower by the end, the sun setting below the treetops and the stars coming out to play.

“I would follow you guys anywhere. If you feel like we need to stay then I’m by your side until the end. I just don’t know how long that will be…”

I gave them a pained smile and grabbed my water bucket from beside me.

“In the meantime, I’m going to take a stroll through the woods down there. I’ll be around if you need me, tell Techno I’ll check on his carrots, yeah?” 

I hopped off the cliff, using the water to break my fall, giving them a wave before walking away. I made it to the shore a while later, Tommy and Tubbo having already gone back and told Techno I would check the carrots, and I already had. I lay on the shore staring up at the stars. Occasionally, I would glance to the far away beacons I could see shining from Eret's castle. I had to talk to him at least once more, even if we weren’t going to leave. Wilbur was still going to blow Manburg up. I quickly pulled myself up and walked to the edge of the woods, finding a cut-down tree and pulling out paper and a quill. I had to write these letters and I had to do it fast. I was so caught up in writing I didn’t notice Tommy or Tubbo watching me.

The first letter went to Niki: You were the most amazing sister I could have ever had, and none of this is your fault. I just want to be rid of the war, and the fighting, and just grow up. I love you Niki, and I’ll see you again in the future. In the meantime go to Will, he needs you.

The second to Fundy: You might not be on our side, Fundy, but you were the best brother I could have asked to fight a revolution with. I know you spared me the day we ran away, and I’m forever grateful. Keep an eye out for me, yeah? And go speak to Wilbur. He misses you. I love you.

The third to Quackity: Quackity, I never knew you that well but I know that people undervalue you, just like people try to undervalue me. Don’t let them. I know you know what is right, Quackity. Do the right thing. Just watch your back at the festival. It is going to be a **_BLAST_**.

The fourth to Techno: I know you don’t always get emotions, and neither do I, but I love you Techno, and you were better than I could have ever hoped for. Take care of Wilbur and the rest of them.

And the fifth, and final, the letter went to Wilbur: I love you so much, you are the best brother / parental figure I could ask for. I don’t want this to be the last time I see you, so please, don't make it.

I didn’t bother writing a letter for Eret because no matter what I had always been welcome to go to him, and I was going to see him no matter if Tommy and Tubbo wanted to leave or not. Gathering all the papers I was startled to see Tommy and Tubbo behind me.

“I can guess what those are…” There was silence around us as I stared wide-eyed at them before Tommy spoke again, even softer. “Do you have any more paper?” I quickly handed what I had left to them and watched them write out their letters. Looking to the beacons I knew I would see him soon. I didn’t jump when Tubbo sat beside me. “When do we leave.” I paused as I thought, watching the waves roll out. “Tomorrow night. I want one more-” I was cut off by my own sob. _“One more day with Wilbur, no matter how insane he’s gone.”_ I felt as Tommy placed his hand on my other shoulder and I let it all out, eventually passing out from the stress. Tommy picked me up and carried me back while Tubbo held the notes.

When we reached Pogtopia, Wilbur and Techno were fast asleep on the far side of the ravine, and the three of us laid down, letting it go for one night.

“I have to see someone before we leave.” I shook my grip out of Tommy’s hand. “I know you don’t like him anymore, either of you, but I have to say goodbye.” Tommy’s eyes widened in realization, Tubbos only a moment after. “We’re not going to see Eret. He betrayed us.” I took a breath, backing up and getting on my horse, lovingly named Epiphany. “I know he did Tommy, but there’s something I can’t explain. I have to say goodbye. I’ll meet you guys where the ocean meets the forest.” Quickly pulling my red cloak’s hood over my head I turned my horse, galloping off towards Eret’s castle. The boys stared after me worriedly before turning and beginning to ride to the meeting spot. 

When I pulled up to Eret’s castle I left Epiphany in the front and ran inside where I found him walking towards his throne. “... [name]?” I threw myself at him for a hug and he gratefully accepted. “What are you doing here? Wilbur would have my head if he knew you were here…” He trailed off when he saw my look. “What’s happened.” I wiped my teary eyes. “Eret… Tommy, Tubbo, and I are leaving. We’re leaving all of this behind us. Despite everything, I trust you Eret and I had to come to say goodbye. We’re going northeast, as far as we can. If you ever need me Eret you can find me, I just had to see you before I left. Tommy and Tubbo are waiting though, we have to leave before the others realize.” I let go and he brushed my hair back.

“You lot are so incredibly brave. I have something for you before you leave.” He returned with a bag of food, and two things behind his back. I simply had an iron sword right now, quickly crafted as my other stuff had been stolen. Eret handed me a silver crown and a netherite axe. “Eret… I don’t know what to say.” He smiled and wiped his own tears, pulling me into a hug before pulling back and gently grabbing the crown from me, settling it on my head. “There’s no need for thank you’s. You get out there, and you meet Tommy and Tubbo, and make yourself a new life. All I ask is that you don’t forget me.” I cried as he let go and escorted me back to Epiphany, where I climbed on. “I could never forget you Eret. Not in a million years.”

_He looked at me one last time as I sat upon my white horse. He remembered me naming her Epiphany and laughing, but sat up there now, red cloak resembling a cape with the crown sat atop my head and the axe strapped to my waist. I no longer looked like the scared kid who fought the war because I had no choice. I looked like royalty, like a warrior._

“I’m so proud of you. I love you.” I gave one more smile, her hair gently blowing, my eyes spilling over tears. “I love you too, Eret. And I’ll see you again soon.” Then I rode off.

When I rode by Manburg I could see a commotion in the streets. Everyone I had left a note to was gathered, Schlatt nowhere to be seen and even Wilbur there. I hid from view in the treeline as I watched, a man stepping from the shadows beside me. “You’ve given everyone quite the fright. I recognized the voice and turned my teary eyes to Techno who stood beside me. I jumped down and hugged him hard, my tears staining his cape. “I’m going to miss you Techno. I love you.” I pulled back and he handed me a sack of uncooked potatoes. “I’m… going to miss you too. I… love you. Just, plant a potato farm for me, will you.” I pulled him into one last hug, whispering in his ear, “You’re the best brother I could have asked for.” Strapping the potato sack to my saddle I rode further towards the meeting spot, stopping atop the hill that overlooked Manburg. I saw everyone look up, and thought of the picture I must look. I could even see Eret and Techno, who must have pearled. I knew the others could simply see my outline. Me atop the horse, the axe at my waist and the crown, my cloak flowing behind me with my hair. I moved as close to the edge as I could and looked Wilbur in the eyes, whispering to him.

_“Don’t forget me, and don’t you dare give up.”_ With that, I spun and galloped away, the others not even having the chance to move after me. Quackity, Niki, and Fundy all looked down at their letters and back to the spot I once stood. They were going to right the wrongs. For me, Tommy, and Tubbo.

When I rode into the meeting place I sat high atop her horse, noticing the fire they had going. The two stared at me for a good moment, the crown sat atop my head, moving down to my hair and the cloak I wore proudly. It had been a gift from Techno and Wilbur. Then to the axe. “Where did you get that axe? And all the other stuff.” I smiled tiredly and hopped down, tying Epiphany up. “I went and saw Eret…” I took the crown off and sat by the fire, simply holding it. “He gave me the axe.” They knew he had given me the crown as well, but that was personal. “Then I saw Techno and he gave me the potatoes, told me to plant them for him.” At this point, I was sniffling, which turned to full sobs when I saw Wilbur whisper to me.

 _“_ _I’ll be waiting. I won’t give up...”_ And they looked at me, slightly concerned. “And… and I got one last goodbye to Wilbur.” I quickly scooted over so I was in between them as the sun began fully setting. “I think we’re going to be okay.” Tommy and Tubbo smiled at me as I put the crown on and stood up, getting Epiphany ready to ride the coast. “I know we’re going to be okay.”

_The day [name], Tommy, and Tubbo rode back into L’manburg everyone had been gathered, working on a project in the town square. The place was cleaner and they had voted to kick Schlatt out. Everyone was peaceful now. When everyone saw them they started shouting. [name] got down off her horse and ran to Wilbur. After Wilbur, she hugged Techno and then hugged Eret. Tubbo, Tommy and [name] built a nether portal to their house in the town square area so it was easily accessible and visited every day. The others visited their house as well._

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to take care of yourself. If you're binging fanfics get some water and continue on.


End file.
